Never Have I Ever
by xowinterbellsxo
Summary: Fine and Rein and their friends play Never Have I Ever where they have to deal with the embarrassment as secrets are revealed and the have to face the punishment of losing.


**Hey guys, out of hiatus but still in China.** **However I will not be updating Idol's Love because I want every chapter to be saved on my computer just in case. So here is a new story with no plot whatsoever. Shade and Rein are a couple and Bright and Fine are a couple but a doesn't really matter because there isn't romance in this story.**

Never Have I Ever: Round 1

"Hey guys what are you doing?" Asked Fine as she walked into the class.

"We're playing a game called, Never Have I Ever." replied Lione."

"Do you guys want to join?" Asked Altezza.

"Sure." replied Fine and Rein as they take a seat around the table.

"Come on, Shade. Let's play." whined Rein.

"No way, I'm not play this stupid game." said Shade as he turned to leave.

"Come on, Shade. It's just a game." said Bright as he blocked Shade from leaving making Shade join the game.

"Okay, here are the rules," explained Auler. "Each one of us hold up five fingers, this represents the lives you have. Once a person says something that they didn't do but you did do you have to put one of your finger down. We continue until one of us have no lives left."

"Originally, this game doesn't have a punishment if you lose but to make things interesting, each person have to write a punishment for the loser and put it in this cup. Then at the end of the game the loser have to pick one and do it." added Altezza.

"Okay, let's just get this over with." said Shade as he picked a piece of paper to write his punishment. " _No matter what you have to say yes."_

 _"Ask our teacher did she go on a date with her boyfriend over the vacation"_ wrote Rein.

 _"Buy Fine a box of cake, everyday for the next week"_ wrote Fine _._

 _"Dance in front of the whole class"_ wrote Altezza.

 _"Ask someone to the dance next_ week _in front of all of us"_ wrote Bright.

 _"Jump on a pile of Legos"_ wrote Lione.

 _"Kiss a random person and say I love you, then break up with them"_ wrote Tio.

" _Say I love you to someone in front of the whole class"_ wrote Auler.

" _Run around like a weirdo and scream I love ice cream"_ wrote Mirlo.

" _In the middle of class, just start singing the song Girlfriend to the person next to you._ " wrote Sophie.

"Now that everyone wrote a punishment, let's start playing." said Altezza as everyone started putting up their five fingers. "Never have I ever met Princess Grace in person before." said Altezza as she smirked at Fine and Rein as they reluctantly put down one of their fingers.

"Never have I ever danced with Bright before." said Auler as Fine, Rein, Lione and Altezza put down one of their finger.

"We're losing..." whined Fine and Rein.

"Never have I ever understood what Milky is trying to say." said Lione as Shade and Fine both put down their fingers.

"Never have I ever tried parachuting." said Tio as no one put down their finger. "What? None of you guys tried parachuting before?'

"Who would ever do that?" Answered Altezza before telling Shade to take his turn.

"Never have I ever almost got hit by a giant rock." said Shade as he smirked at Rein. Rein glared at Shade before putting down one of her fingers.

"Never have I ever lived a double life." said Rein before quietly whispering "Revenge" to Shade. Shade put down one of his fingers.

"Never have I ever turned evil before." said Fine as Bright put down one of his fingers.

"Never have I ever eaten a whole wedding cake by myself before." said Bright before smiling to Fine putting down one of her fingers.

"But that wasn't my fault. The cake was so good." whined Fine.

"Never have I ever liked my sibling's significant other before." said Sophie smiling evilly as she looked to the embarrassed twins who put down one of their fingers.

"So this round the loser is..." announced Altezza. "Fine Soliel. Fine, please pick a punishment."

She reached in as her friends drum rolled in suspense. She unfolded the note and read, "No matter what you have to say yes."

"That's my punishment." said Shade. "It's originally suppose to be for Rein but you're okay too."

"So, no matter what I can't say no?" asked Fine.

"Basically."

She turned and she saw Bright kneeling on the ground holding a bouquet of flowers. "Fine Soliel, will you go to the dance with me?" asked Bright.

"Yes!" Answered Fine.

"How come you don't do something that romantic for me?" Asked Rein.

"You want me to? Fine." said Shade as he knelt to the ground.

"Really?" asked a Rein with stars in her eyes.

Shade just laughed, " Of course, no. I just kneeled to pick up my pencil." Earning a kick to the shin from Rein.

Later that day

"Fine Soleil!" Exclaimed the teacher. "Since you were daydreaming would you mind telling the class what is the answer to this equation?"

"Uhh...five?"

"No! Do you want to fail this class?" Asked the teacher.

"Uhh...yes?" Answered Fine knowing she's still doing the punishment.

"That's it. Call your parents in. I'm going to have a nice long chat with your parents." Exclaimed the teacher.

" _Oh boy, I'm going to be in a whole boatload of trouble once I get home._ " thought Fine.

 **So what did you guys think. Please review if you want me to continue making them play never have I ever. Review which character you want to lose and what punishment they should get. Thank you for reading this awful story.**


End file.
